A computing service management system may manage a computing network, including both physical and virtual infrastructure, as well as applications implemented on the computer network. Such a management system may include traffic monitoring system to monitor the traffic in the network, and the management system may analyze the performance of the network, including applications implemented on the network, based on the monitored traffic. For example, an enterprise may operate a computer network including a web server system, and the traffic monitoring system may monitor the traffic in the web server system and analyze the performance of the web server system based on the monitored traffic. In some examples, the computer network may include multiple tiers, and the traffic monitoring system may monitor the traffic between the network tiers.